1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a battery charging device, more particularly to a battery charging device which can be used to recharge a wide variety of rechargeable batteries, which can be connected to different types of power sources and which can effect quick charging.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional electronic devices, such as mobile telephones, 8 mm video cameras and notebook computers, require a rechargeable battery pack which can supply electric power to the electronic devices when the latter are to be used outdoors. A battery charging device is needed so as to recharge the battery pack.
A main disadvantage of conventional battery charging devices is that most battery charging devices only permit recharging indoors. However, some electronic devices, such as notebook computers, are frequently used outdoors, and therefore, there is a need to permit charging of the battery packs using the power sources installed in vehicles (such as cars, trucks, boats, etc.). However, the voltage outputs of power sources installed in vehicles are unstable and may vary within a 10 volt range. Conventional battery charging devices are unable to provide a fairly constant output if the input thereto is unstable. Furthermore, quick charging is required since the charging time must be kept shorter than the traveling time. Another disadvantage of conventional battery charging devices is that they are not adapted for use in charging a wide variety of battery loads.